Problem: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{5n + 9}{5n - 3} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5n - 3$ $ 5n + 9 = \dfrac{5n - 3}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(5n + 9) = 5n - 3 $ $30n + 54 = 5n - 3$ $25n + 54 = -3$ $25n = -57$ $n = -\dfrac{57}{25}$